Another Story
by yuki Ironhand
Summary: vendría a ser un OC creo..de Harry Potter claro misma historia misma temática pero con clases de mounstros aumentados, personajes cambiados algunos y nuevos personajes inventados por mi x3 dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni sus demas personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J K Rowling que bueno ella solo se robo el personaje xDDD  
algunos personajes nuevos pero mas adelante...  
**

1er capitulo:

En un condado de Londres llamado Privet Drive hay una casa muy particular, y no lo digo por lo superficial si no por quienes viven dentro de este hogar que por fuera se ve de lo más normal, la casa número 4 si no me equivoco, en el buzón esta el apellido de la familia "encantadora" que vive en ella, dice… 'Los Dursley'; Esa familia guardaba un pequeño pero muy importante secreto, por el vecindario se rumoreaba que había algo sobrenatural allí, que se escuchaban ruidos específicamente del sótano… La Sra. Dursley desmentía aquellos rumores –Simplemente es mi hijo Dudley, le gusta imaginar que el la casa es un gran calabozo, los niños de hoy en día tienen una gran imaginación…- decía La Sra. Dursley cada vez que una vecina le preguntaba ¿qué había allí?...

Lo que había en ese sótano era nada más y nada menos que un simple chiquillo de apenas unos 11 años, era de contextura delgada, de ojos verdes esmeralda, su piel era clara, su cabello color marrón oscuro casi llegando a negro era corto y desordenado, usaba unos lentes grandes y redondos que hacían notar más el color de sus ojos--sobrenatural?, tal vez… si lo comparamos con la "agradable" gente que vivía con él:  
-La Sra. Petunia Dursley, quien era su tía por parte de la madre, tenía un rostro algo tosco, cabello rubio, manos huesudas con un cuello largo y delgado.  
-El Sr. Vernon Dursley, obviamente el esposo de Petunia y tío del chiquillo, un hombre robusto, corpulento y grande.  
-Ambos tenían un hijo llamado Dudley que engreían y mimaban, de contextura gruesa como su padre y de cabello rubio como el de su madre.  
El joven de ojos esmeralda era despreciado por aquellos **familiares**que tenía, pues Petunia envidiaba a su hermana por algunas razones ocultas…  
El nombre de este chiquillo era Harold James Potter (Harry de cariño), hijo de un tal James Potter y de la hermosa Lilium Evans, llamada también por sus amigos "Lily", y se preguntaran ¿que hacía Harry en un lugar en el que lo odiaban?, lo único que él sabía era que sus padres había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, por lo menos eso le metió e la cabeza el tío Vernon.

Una mañana que el sol se mostraba rebelde contra las nubes de Londres, por la ventana del sótano, donde dormía Harry, entraban algunos rayos de sol que le caían en el rostro haciéndole despertar, se volteó para evitar la luz y abrir sus brillantes ojos, se levantó y extendió las sabanas de la cama; se quitó un polo que llevaba como pijama dejando ver en su pecho una cicatriz que iba del hombro izquierdo hasta el lado derecho del tórax--según sus tíos él también estaba en aquel accidente y esa era la cicatriz que le quedó--se puso una camiseta y un pantalón holgado, tomó sus lentes que yacían en su mesa de noche , los limpió un poco con la camiseta y se los puso, inmediatamente salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, sus ojos miraban a la nada y mantenía unas facciones serias.

-Al fin te despiertas holgazán!- le decía su tía al tiempo que él entró a la cocina –¿Acaso no recuerdas que tienes que hacer el desayuno?-  
Harry mantenía su rostro firme-No lo he olvidado… ahora mismo empiezo…-Sin más que decir puso la cafetera, tomo unos cuantos huevos y puso unos panes a tostar--esto era todo los días, se levantaba, preparaba el desayuno y hacía los demás deberes de la casa, menos arreglar el jardín ya que su Tía decía que los vecinos no podían verle, Harry ya no se quejaba de lo que le mandaban a hacer, de ves en cuando soltaba un suspiro disimuladamente, no se imaginaba que ese mismo día le sucedería lo que menos se esperaba…

Tío Vernon se despertó y como siempre se fue a recoger el diario de la mañana, y antes de abrir la puerta se percató de que el correo ya había llegado; tomó el montón de cartas y comenzó a mirar cada una.  
-Cuentas, promociones...-Decía el Tío Vernon al revisar las cartas hasta que una carta con un sello extraño por delante, era una "H" muy decorada y de color dorado, volteó la carta para ver de quién era y para quién era, tal era su sorpresa que no podía cerrar la boca, la carta era para Harry sin abrirla la rompió y la botó a la basura…  
En el desayuno, ya todos sentados Tío Vernon seguía impresionado por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, su esposa al ver que su marido parecía estar en las nubes rompió sus pensamientos preguntándole-¿Qué te pasa?-en ese instante Tío Vernon saltó un poco de su sitio y contesto-Nada en especial…-

Pasaron los días y siempre en el correo había una carta para Harry, Tío Vernon se comenzaba a poner muy nervioso, su esposa igualmente se preocupaba de que se supiera del niño que vivía en su sótano…

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntaba Tía Petunia a su esposo.  
-Seguiremos evitando que ese bastardo las vea…- Era lo único que atinaba a decir Tío Vernon, pero estaba equivocado pues ese "bastardo" era muy astuto y estratégico. Escuchaba a escondidas aquellas conversaciones de sus tíos, algún día vería lo que tenían escrito esas cartas, aparte… ¿Quién las enviaba?, tal ves… ¿Alguien que conocía a sus padres?, todas sus dudas se resolverían si sólo veía esas malditas cartas.  
Pero… ¡Qué idea!, ¿Porqué no levantarse un poco mas temprano y revisar el correo?, ni cuenta se darían; mas bien sería un alivio para sus tíos no encontrar esa carta que tanto los atormentaba.  
Repasó con cuidado su plan, tenía que ser perfecto, tomó un despertador y lo puso a las 8 en punto, sus tíos se despertaban a las 9 y el cartero llegaba temprano o por lo menos eso parecía, pues las cartas estaban en el piso de la entrada a esa hora o un poco más antes…

Al día siguiente, subió las escaleras del sótano esquivando precisamente el escalón número 3, este rechinaba cada ves que lo pisaban, siendo cuidadoso con sus pasos fue a la puerta de la entrada y para su suerte las cartas estaban en el suelo como de costumbre, revisó una por una y rápidamente encontró la que quería, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al sótano silenciosamente, se sentó en la cama y vio el revés de la carta, esta decía:

Sr. Harold James Potter  
Sótano "Oculto"  
Privet Drive 4 – Little Whinging  
Surrey  
¿Sótano Oculto?—¿Acaso era una broma?, dudó en abrirla.. ¿Qué se significaba esto?, podría ser una broma de sus tíos; pero tampoco estaba seguro de ello--acercó su mano al sello que cerraba la carta y lo arrancó sacando del sobre el papel que tanto deseaba leer; comenzó a leer cuidadosamente… La carta decía:  
COLEGIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, primera clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos, Jefe de Magos de Wizengamot)

Querido señor Potter:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una  
vacante en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre.

Esperamos su Lechuza antes del 31 de julio…

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagail.  
Directora adjunta.

-Co… ¿Colegio de Magia?- Titubeo el joven de ojos verdes. Miró el sobre, había otro papel ahí--lo sacó y leyó el contenido de este…

Colegio de Magia y Hechicería:  
Uniforme:  
Los alumnos de 1er año necesitaran…  
-3 túnicas sencillas de trabajo (color negro)  
-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de Dragón Negro o de cobre)  
-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)  
Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con sus nombres.  
Libros:  


Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:  
-_El libro reglamentario de Hechizos (clase 1) _  
-_Teoría de la Magia  
-Criaturas Mágicas (Tomo 1)  
-Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes  
-Filtros y Pociones mágicas  
-Alquimia (clase 1)  
-Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección  
-Plantas y Hierbas mágicas Usos y tipos._

Equipo:  
-Item mágico (varita, báculo, etc. Depende del alumno)  
-1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)  
-1 juego de redomas de vidrio o de cristal  
-1 telescopio  
-1 balanza de latón.

Cada alumno tiene la opción de tener un "animal familia" de esta lista:  
-Cuervo  
-Serpiente  
-Lechuza  
-Gato  
-Perro  
-Ratón  
-Sapo  
Los animales pueden ser tanto normales como mágicos.  
SE LES RECUERDA QUE LOS "ANIMALES FAMILIA" SON RESPONSABILIDAD DE LOS ALUMNOS.

-¿Qué… significa esto?- Harry estaba confundido, le tomó mucho tiempo asimilar la información que se hallaba en aquellas cartas.  
Un ruido rompió sus pensamientos--la puerta del sótano se abrió de golpe, era su tío que no perdió ningún segundo en bajar las escaleras, dejándole nada de tiempo al chiquillo para ocultar la carta—la cubrió con las sabanas de la cama.  
-¿Dónde ésta?- le dijo el tío Vernon tomándole del cuello de la polera.  
Harry tragó saliva y contestó – ¿Donde esta qué?...- estaba nervioso y se podría decir asustado, pero no dejaría que lo humillara.  
Su tío no pudo con la rabia y lo lanzó estrellándolo contra la pared; dejándole sin aire aprovechó para buscar la carta, movió las sabanas y la encontró, Harry se levantó como pudo y se lanzó hacia su tío subiéndose a su espalda, tratando de golpearle y tomar la carta. El tío trato de zafarse, gritaba por su esposa e hijo, pero ninguno logró escuchar sus llamados… Lo único que atino a hacer fue tirarse para la pared haciendo que Harry recibiera todo el impacto, dejándole nuevamente sin aire-- soltó a su tío cayendo de rodillas al piso, tosiendo en busca de oxigeno.  
Algo agotado, Tío Vernon lo señaló y le dijo.-No te atrevas… a hacer… otra cosa como esa… o acabaras… peor.-  
Desde el piso de arriba Tía Petunia gritó.- ¡VERNON! ¡VEN RÁPIDO!- rápidamente Tío Vernon subió escaleras arriba dejando a Harry tosiendo y tratando de respirar pausadamente.  
-Mal… Maldición…-frustrado, Harry golpeaba su puño contra el suelo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

--  
y pues como veran estoy haciendo toda una nueva historia xD con algunos cambios -w-U

ahora no se notan mucho verdad? nnUu pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia notaran los cambios n.n  
si no entendieron algo en este cap -w- hagamenlo saber

espero sus rewievs! xP

salu2!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y los demas personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling  
****Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo...**

**porfavor dejen Reviews TwT acepto críticas y si les gusta tambien dejen reviews x3U**

**--  
**

-Mal… Maldición…-frustrado, Harry golpeaba su puño contra el suelo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. _"De alguna forma tengo que salir de aquí..." _Harry estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó lo que estaba pasando arriba... hasta que levantó la mirada hacia la entrada del sótano y en lugar de ver a su tío Vernon, estaba parado alguien mucho más grande que éste.

Era un hombre fornido, casi gigante, se tenía que agachar para pasar por completo al sótano... tenía un estilo rústico, cabello largo igual que la barba y de color negro intenso, llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color beige con grandes bolsillos a los costados--Se volvió a mirar a Harry detenidamente...

-¡¿Qué le han hecho!?- gritó el hombre dirigiendose fuera del sótano, luego bajó las escaleras murmurando algo inaudible para Harry, parecía molesto o por lo menos eso pensó Harry--él solo estaba confundido--

-Creo que ya debes haber leído esto... -Dijo el hombre acercandose y tendiendole una carta a Harry.  
-S..si.. -se apresuró a contestar Harry- disculpe... ¿Quién es usted?-  
-Ah! perdona mi descortesía... mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, un placer en conocerlo Sr. Potter-  
-"Sr"?...-Harry no podía estar mas confundido aún...  
El hombre llamado Hagrid lo miró también confundido-¿Le a molestado que lo llame así?-  
Harry balbuceó algunas palabras, no sabía que decir, hasta que se quedó callado por unos segundos y Hagrid atinó a decir-Bueno... ¿Listo para irnos?...-  
-¿Irnos?... a.. ¿A dónde?- Harry no sabia si sentirse felíz o tal vez desconfiado, puesto a que no conocía a esta persona y... no conocía a mucha gente salvo a sus tíos y a su primo, imaginaba que los demas serían igual que ellos.  
-¿Cómo que "a donde"?-dijo Hagrid entre risas- Por supuesto que ha Hogwarts!-  
_"Hogwarts?" _pensó Harry... -Exactamente... ¿Qué es ese lugar?-  
Hagrid no aguantó y rebentó en carcajadas-Jaja... no es obvio?...-Hagrid señaló en la carta _"Colegio de Magia y Hechicería" _-Es un colegio para magos!!, Sr. Harold James Potter usted es un mago! lo sabía... ¿Verdad?-

-¿QUÉ?-Harry sobresaltó del lugar en que se encontraba, no podía creerlo... en verdad esas 'tonterías' de la magia existían?...  
-No lo sabías?? tus padres eran magos como tú...-  
Harry habrió la boca pero luego recordó lo que sus tíos le habían dicho- Eso quiere... decir que...- apenas y pudo terminar la frase  
Hagrid estaba confundido y preguntó -quiere decir que?...-  
-¿Cómo murieron mis padres?... si... si es que lo sabe... - Harry no quería parecer desesperado, se calmó tan pronto se dió cuenta de su actitud.  
-...Te lo explicaré en el camino, necesitamos conseguirte tus utiles, equipo y uniforme...-dijo Hagrid.  
-¿No puede decirmelo ahora?...-  
-Es una historia muy larga y no se mucho de ello... creo que Dumbledore sabe mas de ese asunto...-  
_"Dumbledore" _pensó Harry al tiempo que veía la carta y revisaba el nombre "Albus Dumbledore".  
-Alista tus cosas, nos tenemos que ir...-  
Harry dudó en hacerlo, era alguien que no conocía, aparte era muy desconfiado de las personas pero su vida anterior estaba en juego, tenía la oportunidad de enterarce de muchas cosas sobre su pasado--es mas, saldría de ese lugar que se hacía llamr "hogar" que de hogar no tenía **nada.  
**

Rápidamente puso su ropa y sus cosas en una maleta, revisó una segunda vez cajones y armario para asegurarse de no dejar alguna cosa valiosa, sin expresión alguna de "emoción" o tristeza tal vez dijo con voz serena y apagada-Estoy listo...-  
Hagrid lo miró un poco extrañado y subieron al primer piso donde se encontraban sus tíos y su primo amarrados **literalmente...  
**-¡Sueltanos tu bestia!-Gritó Tío Vernon con su voz temblorosa pero tratando de no verse ridículo.  
-¡Hey! callate o te pondré una cola!- Hagrid señaló al Tío Vernon que seguía temblando como pavo asustado.  
Harry no pudo contenerse y mostró una semi-sonrisa en el momento...

Hagrid salió con el muchacho tras de él encontrandoce que enfrente de la casa había una motocicleta que tenía un _sidecar _(n/a: no se como le dicen en español xD, gusto para Harry.

Hagrid miró detenidamente el sidecar y luego a Harry que cargaba su maleta, que en realidad solo era como una mochila... -¿Puedes llevar eso en los brazos?- le dijo señalando la maleta.  
Harry solo asintió con la cabeza algo nervioso.  
-Bueno que esperas sube...- Hagrid ya estaba subido en la motocicleta y le lanzó un casco a Harry, éste atinó a atraparlo con dificultad, se lo puso y se subió al sidecar.

Iban a mucha velocidad, Harry no tenía idea a donde lo llevaba...

-Exactamente... ¿Cómo vamos a llegar?- decía Harry agarrando la maleta como podía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¡mejor se lo digo después!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-NADA!!-

-OK!!-

Harry suspiró.

Cuando al fín se acabo el tormento (Harry estaba aferrado al sidecar como si fuera el ultimo hilo de su vida), se detuvieron enfrente de un Bar Irlandes **_"Irish cup".  
_**

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Harry al ver el Bar.  
-Vamos a Hogwarts.- contestó Hagrid muy seguro de sí.  
-aah... yo solo veo que estamos parados enfrente de un Bar...-  
-Eh?, el Bar es solo una entrada! sigueme...- diciendo esto Hagrid se adentró al Bar.

Harry resopló, se quedó meditandolo... tal vez debía seguirlo, era mejor que estar en la casa de sus tíos, -pero... como sé si este tipo estaba diciendo la verdad?-

_"bueno conoce el nombre de tus padres y que supuestamente eres mago"_ se contestó el mismo, -sin embargo parece ser un rústico leñador borracho...- _"puede ser, pero... ¿acaso no viste que es enorme?, demasiado para una persona normal" _-eso si... será hijo de alemanes??, podría ser... al menos que..-

-¡HEY! QUE ESPERAS??, VEN Y VAMOS DE UNA VEZ!- gritó Hagrid asomando su cabeza fuera del bar y metiendose de nuevo. Harry suspiró, tomó sus cosas y se adentró al Bar.

Cuando entró al bar encontró a muchas cabezas rojas (n/a: por no decir pelirojos xD) tomando y celebrando, Hagrid estaba hablando con el cantinero, Harry miró algo incomodo su alrededor y se acercó a Hagrid.

-Y... ¿Cómo es que nadie te detiene porque has metido a un niño a un bar?- Dijo Harry irónicamente.  
-No pasa nada, además solo quiero presentarte al dueño de este bar, su nombre es Arthur Weasley- dijo Hagrid presentando a un hombre mas pequeño que este (obvio no? xDD) pelirojo, piel blanca y bañada en pecas.  
-Un placer en conocerlo señor Potter.- Dijo Arthur extendiendole la mano en són de saludo.  
Harry por respeto contestó el saludo, sin embargo seguia confundido, ¿Acaso todo el mundo lo conoce y él ni enterado?.

Hagrid de lo alto que estaba hablando bajo la voz y siguió con la platica.-Arthur trabaja en el ministerio de magia pero debido a que se estan revelando muchos magos en este "plano" se necesitó hacer un portal del cual él se encarga, y que manera de despistarlo? un bar irlandes!-

-...interesante...-Harry no mostraba mucha emoción, más bien pensaba que estas personas eran demasiado extrañas.

--

**Sidecar: esos pequeños carros que tienen 2 ruedas laterales que tienen las motocicletas para llevar a otro pasajero.**

**Bien esta corto -.- pero algo es algo xDD**

**por fiss lean y dejen reviews T-T**

**dios! parece que me muero solo por los reviews O.o**

**es que quiero saber que les parece -w-!!**

**salu2**


	3. Chapter 3

**´De vuelta después de un tiempo xD!  
pes aquí el 3 cap x3! gracias Nausicaa-Hime** **por tu review me animó a poner el siguiente cap n_n  
****  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus demas personajes no me pertencen, si no a J.K. Rowling  
------------------------------**

-¡Oh Por favor niño!, muestra algo de interés.- reclamaba Rubeus a Harry. -¿Qué te han hecho en esa casa?...  
-¿Destruir mis ideales… tal ves?... –decía Harry mientras se acomodaba los lentes irritado.  
Tanto Arthur como Rubeus se quedaron callados ante la confesión del jovencito.

-Aah… creo que ya es tiempo de que pasen al portal…-Dijo Arthur cortando la incomodidad.  
-Si…-Contestó Rubeus mirando de reojo a Harry.  
Arthur comenzó a buscar algo debajo del mostrador, sacó una pequeña caja marrón, la abrió cuidadosamente, tomó un pañuelo y con éste extrajo dos anillos amarillos de la caja.  
-No los vayan a tocar hasta llegar al portal.-Dijo Arthur al momento que se los entregaba a Rubeus.  
-Claro.-contestó casi automáticamente Rubeus.  
Harry sólo los miró, aún no entendía que pasaba.  
-Vamos.- Rubeus le hizo ademán de que lo siguiera.

Salieron por la puerta de "solo personal autorizado", para llegar a un callejón sin salida.  
Harry trataba a de analizar la situación, pero se guardó sus comentarios, sería mejor así… no?...  
Por su parte Rubeus tomaba los anillos con sumo cuidado, se los tendió a Harry. –Toma uno.-  
-¿Para qué?- preguntó Harry.  
-Sólo agarra uno de los anillos. –indicó nuevamente Rubeus.  
Harry lo miró de reojo y estiró el brazo para coger uno de los anillos, lentamente tomó el anillo y de pronto sintió como el piso se comenzaba a desvanecer, vio a Rubeus… Decía algo… No lo escuchaba bien…

**"¡CORRE!"**

¿Correr?... ¿Hacia dónde?, tubo la sensación de que alguien lo agarraba de su polera y lo lanzaba con mucha fuerza hacia…

**"! BONK!"**

-¡MI PUESTO!- se escuchó gritar una vocecita aguda que parecía haber perdido lo más importante en su vida.  
Harry abrió los ojos pesadamente, y se halló ya no en el callejón si no en un mercado, estaba encima de un puesto de madera de lechugas completamente roto, se levantó como pudo (la espalda le estaba matando).  
-¿Qué piensas hacer con mi puesto chiquillo? – repitió la misma voz aguda de hace un momento.  
-Si… Disculpe… -Decía Harry mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se colocaba bien los anteojos. –No fue mi intensión…-Se paró en seco cuando no vio a nadie ahí conversando con él, miró a todas las direcciones pero no había nadie.  
-Ejem… Aquí abajo. –Dijo la misma voz aguda.  
Harry bajó la mirada, la persona…. No… la especie de ser vivo que le hablaba era pequeño, apenas y le llegaba a la rodilla, con una larga y enorme nariz, sus orejas también eran largas y grandes además de puntiagudas, su piel verde resaltaba bastante y sus colmillos que sobresalían de su boca amarillos y filudos también.  
-Ah… yo…- Harry no sabía que decir, en su vida había visto tal criatura.  
-¿Y bien?- preguntaba el "hombrecito" cruzándose de brazos.

Aun sin creer lo que pasaba se sacó los lentes. –Se lo pagaré no se preocupe… -Decía mientras limpiaba las lunas con su polo.  
-¿Con qué dinero? Me pregunto… no pareces ser de mucha categoría niño…- Dijo el hombrecillo verde examinándolo con la mirada.  
-Yo…-  
-Él es Harold James Potter, puede pagarle lo que halla roto.- interrumpió Rubeus que estaba detrás de Harry.  
El hombrecillo se quedó atónito.  
–Oh… ¡Pues si es así, encantado de servirle señor Potter!- la actitud de la criaturita cambió radicalmente.

-Si si… Le enviaremos una lechuza con el dinero ahora tenemos prisa. –Respondía muy cortante Rubeus.  
Harry lo miraba extrañado, prefería no abrir la boca podría cometer un error…  
-Claro no se preocupe.- Dijo el hombrecito nervioso.

Rubeus y Harry siguieron con su camino a comprar sus utensilios.  
-Sr. Hagrid…- Pronunció Harry  
-Dime Rubeus… "Sr." Me hace sentir viejo- Dijo Rubeus.  
-Hagrid. –Volvió a decir Harry –Me puede… explicar ¿qué pasó con mis padres?-

El gigante suspiró. –Bueno… no te puedo contar mucho pero algo es algo…-  
Harry lo miraba impacientemente.  
-Veras tus padres murieron en un ataque de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…- Hagrid bajó la voz en lo ultimo.  
-Y… ¿Quién es él?...-preguntó Harry  
-Pues… El indicado en contarte eso… es el mismísimo Dumbledore…-  
-Ok… Entonces mis padres no murieron en un accidente automovilístico por ende un tipo que no debe ser nombrado los mató…-ironizó Harry irritado  
-Difícil de creer cuando no conoces toda la historia ¿verdad?...-  
-Difícil es poco…-

Caminaron en silencio por un buen rato hasta llegar a un banco, bastante elegante, con puertas de vidrio polarizado, en ella estaba escrito con letra corrida **"The Hobbit Bank"**.

-¿Hobbit?...- preguntó Harry.  
-¡Claro!, no creerás que solo existen en la imaginación de Tolkien… -Sin más que decir Hagrid entró al banco, Harry resopló por segunda vez en el día y entró detrás de él.  
-Hagrid… ¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer aquí?- Se apresuró a preguntar Harry.  
-Niño haces muchas preguntas…- Harry hizo como que no escuchó el comentario. –Harold eres rico, tienes una cuenta aquí que solía ser de tus padres, ¿entiendes?-  
Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido --- lo pensó detenidamente…

-…Ok… He estado viviendo en una pocilga… y yo… ni enterado de que tenía dinero…- Harry estaba apunto de perder la paciencia.  
-Y… Mas o menos… pero… ¡Anímate! Podemos sacar un poco de dinero para comprar lo que necesites y luego… aah… ahorrar más y…- explicaba Hagrid nervioso.  
-No eres bueno con las mentiras… ¿Verdad? –Concluyó Harry  
-¿Se nota tanto? – Hagrid agregó un tono sarcástico en lo último.  
Harry suspiró algo aliviado, luego esbozó una sonrisa. –Supongo que desde ahora empezará mi nueva vida… Y espero que sea interesante. -  
Hagrid lo quedó mirando un rato… era la primera vez en todo el día que el chico sonreía. –Pues no creo que sea el tipo de vida que te imaginas pero si que será interesante. -

Se acercaron al escritorio central, hecho de madera de roble, pulido y alto como para que alguien te mirara desde arriba. Allí se encontraba un joven, de cabello corto y negro intenso, rostro fino y algo pálido, sus ojos eran claros, tenía una actitud de despreocupación en lo que hacía, parecía que estaba transcribiendo algo pero no se podría saber exactamente qué.

Cuando hubieron llegado al escritorio miraron hacia arriba, el joven se inclinó un poco para verlos bien y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja saludo.  
-¿¡Qué tal!? Mi nombre es… Frodo… Si… aah… ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- dijo el joven algo dudoso.  
Hagrid miró la tarjeta que tenía en joven en el pecho con su verdadero nombre:  
**"Hola :) Soy:  
Bungo Gamgee Whitfurrows"  
**-Bien… Bungo, venimos a retirar dinero de la cuenta de el Sr. Potter aquí presente. –Hagrid se movió un poco para que Bungo viera a Harry.  
-Oh! El famoso Sr. Potter, si con gusto los ayudo. –Bungo se bajó de su silla dando un gran salto, y rebelando su altura. Era del tamaño de Harry hasta un poco mas bajo, sin embargo sus facciones le hacían ver mayor.  
Se acercó a unos archivadores. –Veamos…Chang, Fëfalas, Nobottle, Malfoy, Minyatur, Overhill… ¡Potter! Aquí esta… - Del archivador sacó un pequeño papelito con unas inscripciones en él y una pequeña llave. –Síganme.-

Bungo los guió por un pasadizo amplio y elegante, con paredes de mármol pulido, decoraciones en dorado y enormes puertas con extreme seguridad.  
Harry susurró a Hagrid. –No creí que fuera de mi tamaño… -  
-¿Qué esperabas? Es un hobbit… -le contestaba en el mismo tono Hagrid.  
-Me he dado cuenta que son muy exigentes con la seguridad… -Volvió a comentar Harry.  
Hagrid siguió con la vista en el hobbit. –hm… Los hobbits pueden ser algo extremistas… -

Bugon se detuvo frente a una de las puertas, giró la perilla para poner la contraseña correcta, la abrió encontrándose con una puerta más pequeña y hecha de madera, metió la llave en la cerradura de esta para poder entrar al cuarto que había detrás.

-Bien aquí estamos. –Dijo con su imborrable sonrisa. Apretó un interruptor para prender un pequeño foco que se hallaba en el centro del cuarto, dejando ver los pilares de monedas que había en el, relucientes y ordenadas.

Harry se quedó viendo detenidamente la habitación por un momento.  
-Déjenme llenar unos cuantos papeles… -Bugon sacó de su bolsillos un lapicero y unos papeles con algunos datos por llenar, Hagrid le ayudó con ello, mientras Harry seguía mirando el cuarto tratando de disimular su impresión.

Ya terminado el papeleo, contó las monedas rápidamente y se las entregó en un saco.  
-Lo siento... Normalmente lo hacemos con más orden. -Se arrepentía Bugon. -Pero últimamente todos están muy ocupados, yo soy el único que se encarga de esto...  
Hagrid rió divertido. -No hay problema, después de todo solo vamos a gastarlo... Verdad Harry?- Hagrid volteó a ver a Harry que estaba parado en silencio. Solo asintió 2 veces con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Hagrid.

Definitivamente estaba empezando una vida nueva.  
------------------------------

**juju x3 me gustó como quedó  
Notaran (o notaras xD no se si alguien mas este leyendo esto xD) que estoy jugando con la realidad de J.R.R. Tolkien, pes de ves en cuendo haré esos juegos.  
gracias nuevamente Nausicaa-Hime por tu comentario ^-^  
****sayonara! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nyaa!! que me demoré!! _ pero aquí el siguiente cap.!!  
****  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus demas personajes no me pertencen, si no a J.K. Rowling**

-Bien!... Ahora vamos a comprar tus útiles.- Decía Hagrid muy animado después de salir del banco.  
Harry solo lo miraba en silencio.  
-Estas muerto por dentro… ¿verdad?- preguntó Hagrid casi con un tono satírico.  
Harry lo miró confundido. – ¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Bueno… no muestras mucha emoción con todo esto de ser un mago…- Se excusó Hagrid.  
Algo incomodo Harry contestó. –Pero… qué quieres que diga?..."Oh que genial soy un mago!"- lo último lo dijo como si de un niño de 8 años se tratase, con brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa; obviando el tono sarcástico que había utilizado.  
-Ok… no vuelvas a hacer eso…- le respondió Hagrid con algo de incomodidad.  
-Viniendo de mí, sonó raro… ¿Verdad?- Harry mostraba una sonrisa de victoria.  
-Ja! Si pero ahora estas sonriendo!- le sacó en cara Hagrid  
Harry solo desvió la mirada algo avergonzado.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una librería, donde Hagrid decidió entrar sólo y dejar que Harry le esperara afuera. "Es muy molestó porque hay poco espacio" fue lo último que dijo Hagrid antes de adentrarse a la oscura tienda.  
Harry se quedó viendo como la "gente" pasaba caminando tranquilos, como lo hacían en Londres. Tal vez el lugar no era tan malo… Avanzó unos pasos al ver que en la tienda del frente muchos niños se amontonaban para ver algo que mostraban en la vitrina, habían grandes y pequeños, de colores de piel extraños, medios azulados, otros verduscos, otros tan pálidos como la leche, piel morena y diferentes derivados.

Miraba de lejos, no quería meterse en esa muchedumbre de niños. Hasta que un golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una chica había chocado con él, parecía que traía muchas cosas encima y no vio por donde iba… La jovencita era de piel clara, se veía delicada, su cabello negro oscuro hacía juego con sus ojos ligeramente alargados de color negro con tonalidades azules.  
-Perdón.- Decía apenada mientras recogía los libros, cuadernillos y plumillas.  
-No, no hay problema. –Harry podía ser muy caballeroso de vez en cuando. Sin tomar sus lentes que ahora estaban en el suelo, ayudó a la muchachita a recoger sus cosas.  
La joven se sonrojo un poco. –Gra… Gracias…- dijo en una voz casi inaudible.  
-No hay de que… -Contestó Harry serio como siempre.  
La chica se quedó viendo los ojos de Harry, ese color esmeralda la había encantado. Harry confundido la tomó del hombro sorprendiéndola un poco. –Estas bien?.- Le preguntó.  
-Ah!... Si, perdón…- decía bajando la cabeza muy apenada, en ese mismo instante vio los lentes de Harry en el piso, los cogió delicadamente entregándoselos. –Son… Tuyos?- le preguntó nerviosa.  
-Si… gracias… -Le contestó Harry al tiempo que se los colocaba.  
-Ay! Que descortés!- Se dijo la jovencita. –Mi… Mi nombre es Cho… un gusto…- Le dijo aun algo ruborizada por lo ocurrido.  
-Ah… El mío es Harold… igualmente un gusto – Respondió Harry por cortesía.  
-Va a ser tu primer año en Hogwarts?  
-Si… supongo… -Harry todavía no procesaba muy bien la información.  
Cho sonrió muy ampliamente, era muy bonita ahora que la veía bien con los lentes puestos. –El mío también… espero verlo allá joven Harold-  
"Joven Harold?... Que educada…" pensaba Harry un poco incomodo.  
-Gracias por ayudarme a recoger mis cosas… -Cho seguía apenada por lo ocurrido. –Hasta Luego…-  
Con eso la jovencita llamada Cho se perdió entre la multitud.  
Harry solo alcanzó a hacerle un ademán de despedida con la mano.  
-Te dejo sólo un rato y ya estas coqueteando! En eso te pareces a tu padre!- decía Hagrid saliendo de la librería, había visto todo por la ventana…  
Harry le dio su clásica mirada confusa como respuesta.  
Hagrid rió muy fuerte, tomó un poco de aire y miró la lista para seguir comprando los útiles.  
-Bien aquí están tus libros! –Hagrid tenía todos los libros metido en un carrito de compras.  
-De… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Harry señalando el carrito.  
-Pues aquí te los dan, no quieres que andemos por ahí cargando semejante cantidad de libros…- Harry no respondió, sin duda tenía razón…

Entraron a otra tienda y consiguieron el caldero, el telescopio, el juego de redomas y la balanza, sólo faltaba el ítem mágico y el uniforme…  
-Ok, yo voy por tu uniforme y tu entra a esa tienda…- Hagrid señaló una tienda hecha de madera, que ya parecía vieja por el tono verdusco y negro que tenía. Había un pequeño letrero que no se leía bien colgado en la puerta.  
Harry muy desconfiado de esa tienda preguntó. –Y… ¿Por qué tengo que entrar ahí?-  
-Porque ahí te aconsejan sobre tu ítem mágico, si lo necesitas o si no lo necesitas, si es que lo tienen en esa tienda te lo pueden vender.- Respondió Hagrid  
-Ya veo…-  
-Nos encontramos aquí, después vale?- aportó Hagrid.  
Harry asintió levemente y se adentró en la tienda.

El ambiente era algo tétrico, por las cajas, armas, varitas y báculos que había por doquier.  
-Joven mago… -Se escuchó una voz grave y profunda desde lo más oscuro de la tienda. –Vienes en busca de tu ítem… Acércate… - Le dijo la voz.  
Harry algo dudoso se dirigió a donde se escuchaba la voz, para encontrarse con un hombre que se encontraba arrodillado frente a una fuente hecha de piedra con agua cristalina en ella, el rostro del hombre era fino, algo alargado, sus ojos mostraban serenidad y parecía que esos ojos habían visto mas que una sola historia, sus orejas largas y puntiagudas apenas se dejaban ver por el cabello largo que las cubría, de un tono castaño oscuro.  
Harry miró detenidamente a aquel hombre, y cuando este le devolvió la mirada pudo ver como la serenidad se fue y entró la sorpresa, el hombre movió los labios como si se hablara el mismo. "Eres tú" apenas y pudo escuchar.  
El hombre, aun algo anonadado, volvió a su serenidad para hablar nuevamente. –No sabes qué soy... Quién soy… estas confundido…- dio una pausa. –Soy un Eldar… mi nombre es Vanadil Aldarion, yo te daré la sabiduría que te falta en este nuevo camino Joven Harold James Potter –Pronunció detenidamente Vanadil.

-Veo que muchas personas me conocen en este lugar…- Dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.  
Vanadil rió por lo bajo. –Tu ítem…- Habló. –No lo encontrarás aquí…- Le decía cada vez mas serio.  
-…A qué se refiere?...- Harry estaba algo irritado. "Se significa que entré a esta tienda por nada?" se preguntaba.  
-Tienes mucho que recorrer en esta "Vida Nueva" si quieres llamarla así.- Decía Vanadil con una semi-sonrisa.  
-Cómo… ¿Cómo se supone que haga… magia?- Preguntaba Harry algo inseguro de usar la palabra "magia".  
Vanadil rió levemente. –El ítem no hace la magia, la magia está dentro de ti, joven mago…- hizo una pausa para esperar una respuesta. Al no haberla prosiguió. –El ítem es solo una herramienta… Encontrarás el tuyo cuando sea el momento.-  
Harry dirigió su mirada al suelo. –Entonces… tendré que esperar…-  
-Paciencia es una virtud…-  
Harry observó sus manos detenidamente. Vanadil tratando de adivinar que rondaba por la mente del joven habló. –Dile a Albus… Que Aldarion te ha dicho que el ítem indicado para ti tendrá que esperar… Él comprenderá…-  
"Albus" otra vez ese nombre… Era el Director… ¿Verdad?...

Harry sólo dio una cordial reverencia y añadió. –Gracias…- Se volteó.  
-Joven mago…- Lo detuvo Vanadil. –Que el poder y la fama no lo cieguen… Utilice bien esos lentes…- lo último lo dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió a la salida.

Ya en la salida, se encontró con cierto gigante sonriente.  
-Mira!- Decía muy alegre. –Tu cumpleaños es mañana no?-  
Harry trataba de procesar la información.  
-31 de Julio… Es tu cumpleaños, no?-  
-En serio?... no lo sabía…- Decía Harry algo confundido.  
Hagrid se quedó en silencio un rato. –Bueno este es tu regalo… -Se hizo a un lado para dejar ver una jaula con una pequeña lechuza blanca.  
Harry se acercó a verla, y como un niño a quien le dan su primer juguete, sonrió. –Gracias!-  
De verdad se veía muy tierno así, que sus emociones salieran tan naturalmente.  
-Que bueno que te guste. –Decía con mucho orgullo Hagrid. –Aparentemente ya tenía nombre… su nombre es Hedwing.-  
Harry la miró detenidamente, mientras miles de preguntas se le aparecían en su cabeza.

-Hagrid… Las clases empiezan el 1 de setiembre… no?-  
-Si…  
-Dónde me voy a quedar durante todo ese tiempo?...- Le preguntaba con algo de preocupación al gigante.  
-Pues ya pensé en eso!-  
-Se te acaba de ocurrir?...-  
-Ehh… -Hagrid buscaba una respuesta rápida.  
-No importa…- Harry dio una pausa para tomar con sus dedos su cien, mostrando un poco su irritación. –Dime ¿Qué tienes en mente?...  
-Pues, hace un momento te alquilé un cuarto para todo un mes en un buen local…-  
-¿Todo el mes?- Harry estaba muy sorprendido. –Debe costar mucho…  
-Eres un Potter, te salió prácticamente gratis niño…- le decía Hagrid  
Harry sólo suspiro pesadamente.  
-Bien entonces vamos… -dijo Harry tratando de sonreír, empujando el carrito de compras, dirigiéndose a aquel lugar…  
Iba a ser un mes largo, pero esperaba que acabase pronto… Todo lo que venía adelante iba a ser muy "interesante", su palabra favorita…

-------------------------------  
**Vale... no está tan largo... pero algo es algo nu?  
ahora un punto importante x3, jaja puse a Cho xD! ojo que Cho no es como en el libro, MI Cho (por favor enfasis en el "Mi" xDD) es diferente, es delicada, encantadora, amable y respetuosa.  
Para los que han visto Card Captor Sakura me he basado un poco en Tomoyo para hacer a Cho...  
Jeje un "Eldar", así se llamaban los Elfos en la mitología de Tolkien, Eldar se significa "Alto" en élfico x3  
voy a añadir muchas palabras en elfico aqui x3!!  
Gracias chicos por sus comentarios!!! *---*!! si quieren ver como son los personajes en mi perfil podran ver algunos links para las imagenes...  
salu2!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nyaa!! que me demoré!! _ pero aquí el siguiente cap.!!  
****  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus demas personajes no me pertencen, si no a J.K. Rowling**

**1ro de Septiembre: Empiezan las Clases…**

Iba dirigiéndose a la estación de tren.  
Empujando el carrito de compras, daba una vista a las tiendas, casas, etc. Que había por allí. Era como ver a Londres en la edad media…

Seguía el "mapa" que le había dibujado Hagrid… Sin duda el fuerte del gigante no era dibujar---Pensaba Harry mirando el papel.  
Caminó unos minutos más, hasta que encontró dichosa estación. Miró el boleto del tren que le indicaba que tenía que estar en la plataforma 9 ¾.

-"9 ¾"?...- Se cuestionaba Harry. Era imposible que existiese esa plataforma… Pero pensándolo bien casi nada tenía mucho sentido en ese "mundo".

Miraba por los alrededores para encontrarla… Vagó por un rato hasta encontrar una pared que tenía un pequeño cartel encima que decía: _"Plataforma 9 ¾"_

¿Esa era la plataforma?... Se veía como una pared normal, aunque había algunas rejillas de seguridad a los lados de la pared.  
-Extraño…- Susurró Harry dejando el carrito de compras a un lado para acercarse a la zona.  
Palpó un poco la pared con la yema de los dedos… Parecía bastante común, pero no estaba muy seguro--- La anterior vez traspasó una pared y no le gustó el resultado de ello.

Seguía con las manos pegados a la pared—Comenzó a sentir unas cuantas vibraciones desde dentro de la pared. Esta vez acercó su oído, se oía como un zumbido que iba creciendo.

Se acomodó un poco para escuchar mejor, pero un golpe tremendo detuvo su acción.  
Algo había aparecido del otro lado y lo había "atropellado", haciéndolo volar por los aires por el impacto. Cayó en el suelo casi inconsciente…  
-De…ja… vú…- Dijo Harry antes de desmayarse.  
-Ah! Perdón se supone que no debes de estar parado allí. –Decía un chico de unos 14 años, cabello desordenado y pelirrojo, sus ojos eran de un azul claro, llevaba una polera con una gran letra "G" en ella. El chico empujaba un carrito de compras como el que tenía Harry.  
Este se acercó al herido.  
-Oye!- Con el pie empujó un poco el cuerpo de Harry. -…Creo… ¡Creo que lo maté!- Decía preocupado al no tener respuesta.  
Después de un rato de la misma pared salió un chico idéntico al anterior, pero este tenía una "F" en la polera. Al ver la escena de desesperación preguntó. -¿Qué pasa George?-  
-Creo que lo maté Fred…- Lloriqueaba el antes nombrado.  
-Se ve bien para mí.-Decía Fred mientras se ponía en cuclillas para ver mejor a Harry.  
-¡Pero no responde!- George estaba más que angustiado.

Mientras ambos conversaban por la situación de Harry, dos jóvenes entraron por la pared al mismo tiempo, igualmente pelirrojos y de ojos azul cielo, el primero en entrar era delgado, se veía de unos 12 o 13 años; el segundo era un poco más bajo, de contextura algo delgada, se veía de 11 años.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó el pequeño.  
-¡RON NO LE VAYAS A DECIR A MAMÁ!- Gritaba George.  
-No seas exagerado George… Solo esta inconsciente… Creo…- Fred estaba inseguro de lo que decía. – ¡Aidan! Tú sabes primeros auxilios, eres el que saca los borrachos del bar de papá. Anda ayuda al niño. – Mandaba Fred al joven de 13 años con mucha autoridad.  
-¿Y yo por qué?- Se quejaba –Ustedes se metieron en este lío…-  
- Ya te dije el por qué, ahora hazlo.-

Aidan se acercó refunfuñando hacia Harry para tomarle pulso.  
-Tiene buen pulso, todavía esta vivo.  
-¡Que bien ahora no tendremos que ocultar el cuerpo!- George bailaba de felicidad.  
-Que cambio de humor. –decía Ron entre dientes.

Harry por su parte escuchaba los gritos y habladurías de esas extrañas personas, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con muchas cabezas rojas y ojos azules que lo miraban impacientemente.  
-¡DESPERTÓ!- Gritó George con emoción abrazando a Harry con fuerza.  
-Oye no seas tan confiado. –Se quejaba Aidan.  
-Di… Disculpen… -Harry se separó de George en cuanto pudo. Se acomodó los lentes y habló. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-  
El grupo se lanzaron miradas, a ver quien era el primero en hablar.  
-Ah… Yo soy el que te atropelló. Mi nombre es George Weasley y él es mi gemelo Frederic Weasley- Decía George mientras posaba con su gemelo, ambos espalda con espalda.  
-Puedes llamarme Fred.  
-Soy el que los sigue, Aidan Weasley y él es Ronald Weasley.  
-Puedes decirme Ron.- Ron sonreía muy ampliamente.

Harry miraba a los desconocidos, y hacía un poco de memoria. Ya había escuchado ese apellido antes.  
-Ah! Ustedes deben de ser familiares del Sr. Arthur Weasley… -recordaba al fin Harry.  
-Si! Él es nuestro papá. –Decía con orgullo George  
-Hablando de él…-comenzó Aidan. – ¿Creen que pase por el portal?-  
-No creo… seguro que ya se fue directo al bar. –Le contestaba Fred.  
-¿Ustedes viven en Londres?- Preguntaba Harry.  
-No… A veces pasamos vacaciones ayudando a papá con el bar pero vivimos aquí, en nuestra casa con mamá y nuestros demás hermanos. –Respondía Ron.  
-Tienen… más hermanos?- Harry estaba impresionado.  
-Si. Tenemos 3 hermanos mayores William, Charlie y Percival, y tenemos una hermana menor su nombre es Ginevra. –Ron contaba con los dedos mientras los nombraba.  
-Entonces su casa debe ser… Grande tal vez?- Harry seguía con la conversación.  
-No creas, nuestra casa es pequeña. –Informaba Aidan. –Compartimos habitaciones.-

-Eso me recuerda que íbamos a encontrarnos con mamá por aquí.- Fred observaba a los lados buscando a su madre.  
-De repente esta esperando en el _express_- Opinaba George.  
-Vale entonces vamos de una vez...-  
-¿Nos sigues…?- Ron trataba de hacer una pregunta indirecta.  
-Ah… disculpen mi descortesía…- Los hermanos se miraron, nunca había oído tanta educación en solo una frase. –Mi nombre es Harold Potter.  
Los Weasley le lanzaron miradas incrédulas.

-¡CASI MATO AL LEGENDARIO POTTER!- George volvía a su desesperación.  
-¡Oh perdónenos Sr. Potter!- Fred tenía un tono burlón.  
Aidan y Ron solo se quedaron callados a los comentarios de sus hermanos.  
Harry solo mostraba incomodidad.  
-Quieren dejar las tonterías para después. –Aidan ya estaba con lo último de su paciencia.  
-Perdón por el comportamiento de mis hermanos. –Decía Ron. –Entonces eso quiere decir que tienes una cicatriz? –Preguntaba muy curioso.  
-Si… -respondió Harry con su seriedad de siempre.  
Ron trataba de seguir una conversación pero el chico parecía solo tener respuestas cortantes, parecía algo amargado...

-Vamos a encontrarnos con mamá de una vez…- decía Aidan mirando el reloj pulsera que llevaba. –Se hace tarde.-  
Cada uno tomó su carrito de compras, los mayores iban buscando con la mirada a su madre y los menores le contaban anecdotas Harry mientras seguían a sus hermanos.

Tan pronto llegaron al chequeo de maletas de la plataforma 9 ¾ se detuvieron.  
-No veo a mamá…- decía Ron algo preocupado.  
-Debe estar por aquí. –Decía George.

-¡FRED, GEORGE!-  
Ambos gemelos voltearon al llamado, viendo a una señora de cabello ondulado y rojo, acompañada de una pequeña niña igualmente pelirroja con 2 coletas.  
-¡Mamá!- Los hermanos fueron rápidamente a abrazar a su madre que los saludaba agitando la mano muy contenta.  
Harry avanzó lentamente hacia la escena de cariño que se le hacía algo extraña.  
-Sus cosas van a ir en un solo vagón.- Les informaba su madre.  
-Ok. –Decían los 4 al unísono.  
-Mamá conocimos al mismísimo Harry Potter. –Decía Ron.  
-En serio?  
Ron llamó a Harry para presentarlo, el cual fue muy educado como de costumbre.  
-Encantada! Soy Molly Weasley madre de esos degenerados.  
-HEY!-nuevamente los cuatro al unísono.  
-Y ella es Ginny mi ultima hija, el próximo año entra a la escuela.- Decía la Sra. Weasley muy orgullosa de su hija.  
-Un gusto. –Ginny se veía muy educada a pesar de tener tantos hermanos varones.  
-Tus cosas pueden ir con las de mis hijos, si deseas... Así será más fácil para sacarlas. –Le sugería la Sra. Weasley a Harry.  
-Si no hay molestia… Gracias. –le decía Harry.  
-No, no te preocupes!- La Sra. Weasley parecía muy amable y cariñosa.

Mientras ellos conversaban los hermanos estaban reunidos con la mas pequeña.  
-Ginny que le pasó a mamá? Desde cuando es tan amable?- Le preguntaba Fred a Ginevra  
-No se… Parece que le cayó bien su amigo.- Respondió entre risitas.  
-Bueno espero que se quede así un rato. –Decía Ron.

De pronto la voz de una anunciadora sonó por toda la estación del tren:  
_"A los estudiantes de la escuela de magia Hogwarts se les comunica que el Tren Hogwarts Express esta apunto de salir."_  
-Chicos será mejor que ya se vayan.- Los apuraba la Sra.  
-Ok… -Respondieron al unísono pero esta vez con Harry sumado al grupo.  
-Má… Percy ya se fue directo?- Preguntaba George.  
-Si, tenía que estar desde temprano.-  
-Vale…-  
El grupo se dirigió al tren, voltearon a despedirse con la mano y subieron al tren.

Ron y Harry compartirían los asentientos al ser los menores y primerisos en el grupo, los demás se fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

El silencio reinó en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos hablaba, uno por temor a incomodar y el otro simplemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a hablar.

.

-Tu mamá es muy amable... -Al fín Harry comenzó una conversación.  
-Ja! Así se porta con extraños, pero es bastante estricta. -Reía Ron.  
-En serio?  
-Jeje, si... Pero no es para tanto con 8 hijos uno puede entender el por qué ser estricto no?-  
-Supongo que tienes razón... -Harry dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana.  
-Y... que hay de tí?- preguntaba Ron para no terminar en el silencio matador.  
-Eh?  
-Familiares... Como es tu casa?-  
-Pues... Digamos que también son estrictos...  
-Tus papás?  
-No, vivo con mis Tíos.  
-Ohh...

.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente...

-------------  
**JOJOJO ¬w¬ inventé a un hermano Weasley ya veran despues por qué x3!  
bueno pess les digo que voy a estar medio ocupada w por el colegio y tareas... PERO! igual voy a seguir subiendo cap! no pienso dejar abandonado esto**

**salu2**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siguiente cap! aclaraciones abajo...  
****  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus demas personajes no me pertencen, si no a J.K. Rowling  
**

-------------

El viaje en Tren se hacía eterno para Ron, no sabía como comenzar una plática sin que terminara en cinco segundos. _"Un tema…"_ pensaba frustrado el irlandés, como deseaba que acabara de una vez el viaje o que milagrosamente pasara algo…  
-Disculpen…- Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era una chiquilla de la misma edad, su cabello castaño y ondulado, caía con gracia hasta su cintura. Sus ojos color miel hacían notar en su rostro un semblante serio, llevaba el uniforme ya puesto, se veía muy bonita además de simpática.  
Ron se ruborizó un poco al mirarla, notablemente ya que su piel era bastante blanca, Harry sólo la observó tranquilamente, pero no negaría que era linda.  
-Si?... –Harry fue el primero en hablar.  
-Ya estamos a punto de llegar… es para que vayan alistándose…- Se podía concluir que la chica estaba incómoda al tener que avisar a todos los alumnos de primero, resaltando el hecho de que ya estaba vestida con el uniforme.  
-Ah… Gracias por avisar. –Ron sonreía ampliamente para no incomodarla. - ¿Eso no lo debería hacer un profesor?-  
-Y… si. Pero uno de ellos me dijo que lo hiciera… No se por qué yo… -decía la jovencita con un tono quejumbroso.  
-Vaya…-Ron hizo un ademán a la joven para que se sentara. –Quieres acompañarnos con lo que queda del viaje?- Era su última esperanza para hablar con alguien y dejar ese silencio de lado.

La chica sonrió levemente. –Gracias! Mi nombre es Hermione Granger… un gusto. –Extendió la mano para saludar.  
-El mío es Ronald Weasley, puedes decirme Ron… Un gusto igualmente. -  
Harry los observaba en silencio, cuando terminaron de hablar, Hermione le extendió la mano a Harry, quien la tomó por educación la besó como antiguo caballero inglés, en serio el chico era **¡más que educado!**

-Mi nombre es Harold, encantado…- decía Harry, a pesar de que parecía un galán, sus intenciones no eran malas, simplemente estaba siendo educado.  
-Ahh… Igualmente. –rápidamente Hermione muy sonrojada apartó su mano y se sentó con la cabeza baja.  
Ron apenas y podía pestañear, con tremenda escenita que se le había presentado enfrente… Se acercó a su compañero y le susurró. –Si que sabes tratar a las mujeres…-  
-Que?... –le dije en el mismo susurro Harry.  
-ya no te hagas…- Ron dejó a un lado al confundido Harry para comunicarle a Hermione quién realmente era Harold.  
–Él es Harold Potter señorita Granger. –Mostró su sonrisa triunfal. –También conocido como "Harry Potter".-  
Hermione miró con mucho asombro a Harry. –En serio!?- luego ojeó la mano que Harry había besado ruborizándose más de lo que estaba. -¿Cómo puedo creer eso?- Dijo pensando en que podrían tomarle el pelo.  
Harry hacía caso omiso a lo que hablaban los chicos.  
-Pues el legendario Potter.- Ron hizo énfasis en lo último, recordando a sus hermanos, Harry volteó con el ceño fruncido encarando a Ron, quien se puso algo nervioso por la mirada pero siguió hablando. –tiene una marca en el cuerpo así que él debe de tener una cicatriz por aquí. –Le dijo a Hermione mientras levantaba un poco la polera de Harry.  
-¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?- Al fin había provocado que la paciencia de Harry se terminara.  
-Vale vale no te enojes- Ron no podía dejar de reír, había descubierto otra emoción en Harry además de la seriedad.  
Hermione simplemente los observaba algo confundida, pero reía levemente por lo sucedido.  
-Pero hablando en serio. –Ron enjugaba las lágrimas de sus ojos por haberse reído tanto. –Tienes una cicatriz no?-  
Harry volviendo a su seriedad, se acomodó sus lentes y asintió con la cabeza.  
Hermione soltó una risita. –Creo que eso ya es privado.- dijo con una mirada compresiva.  
-Supongo. –Ron ponía sus manos en la nuca de su cabeza mientras se recostaba en el asiento.  
El silencio había desaparecido, el resto del viaje se había vuelto más ruidoso a los últimos momentos, cosa muy satisfactoria para Ron.

Acercándose ya el final del viaje, los alumnos se preparaban para salir ordenadamente del tren…

_"Alumnos de Hogwarts… Se les comunica que bajen del tren ordenadamente, sus pertenencias serán enviadas al colegio y después al cuarto que se les ha asignado, ¡gracias por su atención!."  
_La voz de una señorita se escuchaba por todo el tren al momento de que este cesó el viaje. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a bajar del express por años.

Bajando del tren Harry se percató de que cierto gigante estaba parado indicando por donde ir a los alumnos. Tan pronto como Hagrid divisó a Harry, agitó el brazo en ademán de saludo, cosa que hizo ruborizar al jovencito de ojos esmeralda.  
-ENANO! Ya me estaba preocupando de que no llegaras- Reía divertido Hagrid dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al chiquillo que casi y le hacen perder el aliento.  
Harry se sacó los lentes y comenzó a limpiarlos con la polera, parecía que estaba perdiendo **nuevamente** la paciencia. –Dudo mucho que con tu **gran capacidad** para dibujar me hubiera podido perder Hagrid. –Harry utilizó mucho sarcasmo en la frase.  
-JA! Gracias por reconocerlo enano!- Hagrid sonó muy triunfal, a pesar de que quedaba como un tonto.  
-¿Lo conoces Harry?- Le preguntaba Ron en un susurro a Harry.  
-Si… -suspiraba levemente Harry. –Digamos que le debo una.  
-Ahh… -Ron se adelantó a Harry. –Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ronald Weasley! Penúltimo hijo del gran cantinero Arthur Weasley!  
Harry no podía comprender el por qué de la presentación de Ron, ¿Desde cuando ser cantinero era un puesto importante? Se preguntaba…  
-Un gusto!-Decía Hagrid dándole la mano al pelirrojo. –Yo soy Rubeus Hagrid, soy uno de los profesores… Les enseñaré sobre las criaturas mágicas y sobre los animales familia. – Comunicaba Hagrid.  
Al escuchar esto, Hermione se apresuró a presentarse. -¿Será uno de nuestros profesores? Que bueno! –decía muy emocionada. –Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.  
-Encantado señorita Granger. – Hagrid sonrío muy complacido por la actitud de la jovencita. Se volteó a ver a Harry. -¿Por qué no puedes mostrar emoción como la señorita?- Le decía como regañándole.  
-Ya te hice una demostración de cómo sonaría…- contestó parcamente Harry. –No lo voy a repetir…  
-Ya ya… -Hagrid reía levemente. –vengan acompáñenme, tenemos que llegar a la escuela.  
Todos se formaron en columnas, dirigidos por profesores de diferentes materias, entre ellos estaba el "Eldar" Vanadil Aldarion…  
_¿Qué materia enseñará?_ – se preguntaba Harry…

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un gran portón, que Hagrid (que estaba adelante con el alumnado de primero) abrió de par en par, para poder ver el gran castillo que se encontraba dentro.  
Había un jardín que rodeaba el castillo, con árboles y arbustos, como para poder descansar por ahí.  
Entraron siguiendo a Hagrid, que pasó de frente al castillo, caminaron por pasillos que daban vista a otros jardines tan llenos de vida como el primero. Se pararon justo en un cuarto, Hagrid dejó pasar a los otros años indicándoles a los de primero que esperaran un momento.  
-¡Muy bien! Este es el salón donde comerán cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche… Hoy es la cena de bienvenida a ustedes… Los alumnos de primer año… Y serán juzgados por el sombrero seleccionador, que les dirá a qué casa pertenecen…-  
Se pudo escuchar un gran asombro departe de los jóvenes, pero Harry no entendía nada de lo que el gigante estaba hablando…

Tan pronto dejaron de entrar alumnos de otros años, Hagrid entró haciéndoles ademán de que pasen a los chicos de primero.  
Se sentaron en una mesa larga y rectangular hecha de madera, igualmente las sillas…  
Todos estaban sentados en silencio, había otra mesa en la cual estaban sentados los profesores, al medio como si fuera un altar con ventanales y una cúpula en el techo, parecía una iglesia… Allí mismo estaba un pequeño trípode y al lado una señora, ya algo vieja, usaba lentes rectangulares y tenía un papiro en su mano derecha, en la otra sostenía un sombrero puntiagudo.  
Hagrid se puso al lado de esta saludándola educadamente…

.

Harry se preguntaba: ¿Qué estaba esperando toda la gente?  
Guardaban silencio como si esperaran a alguien muy importante… Tal vez era eso, pero… ¿Acaso esa persona podría demorarse tanto?  
De pronto se comenzó a escuchar ruidosas pisadas, además de un sonido en particular… como si fuera una mecedora hecha de madera, vieja que ya al mecerte en ella rechina por lo antigua que es… Una respiración profunda que hacía eco en todos los pasillos, se oía como ramas y hojas de árboles se chocaban contra paredes y ventana…  
Desde una puerta cerca al altar, salió una criatura que Harry no se esperaba ver nunca en su vida.  
¡Era un árbol! Un árbol con vida, tenía dos brazos, lo que le servía como piernas eran sus raíces, un rostro con nariz, boca y 2 ojos color amarillo… se podía ver que brillaban mucho pero no si había pupilas específicas…  
Llegó encorvado al altar, ya se podía explicar por qué el colegio era tan grande…  
La criatura comenzó a hablar---Su voz era profunda, te llenaba de tranquilidad e inspiraba mucha sabiduría.

-¡Bienvenidos sean los alumnos de primer año! Me presento ante ustedes… Soy el director **Albus Dumbledore**…  
Harry apenas y pudo ocultar su sorpresa--¿Exactamente qué era el director? Ya había visto razas extrañas en la calle, pero todas se asemejaban a la anatomía del "humano" pero esta era muy particular…  
-Explicaré esto para los nuevos alumnos… Nosotros dividimos en respectivas casas para saber qué va más en su futuro… Cada casa tiene su color y animal en especial, a algunos podrán pedir consejo… a otros sólo un desafío, para demostrar su Esperanza, su Honor, su Fortaleza o su Sabiduría.- Mientras el director decía esto, movía un poco los brazos y las manos escuchándose nuevamente el rechino… -Empecemos entonces profesora McGonagail.  
La señora de lentes rectangulares, extendió el papiro para leer en voz alta.  
-Peter Astle!...  
Y así comenzó una lista de nombres, todos los llamados se dirigían al altar, se sentaban en el trípode para que les pusieran el sombrero en la cabeza y los botaban tan pronto se les acercaba el sombrero a la cabeza pues éste gritaba "Griffindor!", "Hufflepuf!", "Slytherin!" o "Ravenclaw!".

-¡Cho Lien Chang!- Cuando la profesora McGonagail gritó ese nombre Harry no dudó en voltear a ver quién era la dueña de ese nombre… No se equivocaba, era la misma chica con la que se encontró ese día. Pero estaba bastante tapada, su capa negra tapaba todo su cuerpo, le llegaba hasta los pies…  
La chica algo ruborizada se sentó en el trípode, la profesora le colocó el sombrero, se demoró un poco hasta que el sombrero gritó con fuerza: "¡RAVENCLAW!"  
Cho algo aturdida por tremendo grito, se acercó a la mesa de los ravenclaw que la recibieron como una más del equipo.  
La profesora siguió con su larga lista, hasta llegar a Hermione quien resultó ser Griffindor y rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa de los Griffindor.  
Seguía con la lista… Parecía que no tenía fin… Hasta que llegó a la "P". Llamó a unas cuantas chicas que iban primero que Harry.  
Luego le tocó a él.  
-¡Harold James Potter!-  
Harry avanzó, se escuchaba un murmullo de parte de todos los estudiantes.  
Se sentó en el trípode y la profesora le colocó el sombrero.  
Este comenzó a hablarle pero parecía que nadie mas podía escucharles…  
-Ah… Tienes muchos dones… Podrías ser cualquiera de las casas… ¿Cuál prefieres?- decía el sombrero.  
-Me da igual… -Respondía Harry serio.  
-Hhmm… ¿Te da igual?... pues eso esta difícil… Pero creo saber cuál te va mejor.- De pronto el sombrero gritó. -¡GRIFFINDOR!  
La mesa de los griffindor saltó de emoción al escuchar eso, Harry por su parte no demostraba mucha locura como ellos… Se levantó de su sitio cuando escuchó el nombre del siguiente alumno.  
-¡Lucius Reinhart Malfoy tercero!-  
Ese si que era un nombre largo… Harry veía acercarse al dueño del nombre, un chiquillo de piel blanca—Sus ojos azules demostraban que "estaba muerto por dentro", su cabello era corto y rubio pálido.  
Él y Harry dieron una batalla de miradas; ni siquiera se habían conocido y se podía asumir que ya eran enemigos.  
El de ojos esmeraldas, caminó hasta la mesa de los griffindor para recibir porras y muchos ánimos.  
-¡SLYTHERIN!- gritó el sombrero, al tiempo que el joven de nombre Lucius se iba a la mesa que le correspondía.  
La lista frecuentó, los últimos alumnos eran Ron: que irónicamente terminó siendo Griffindor. Y un chico de tez blanca y cabello desordenado color negro llamado Blaise Zabini que resultó ser Slytherin.

.

La cena de bienvenida comenzó.  
Comieron como reyes, en especial Ron que devoraba cuanto plato le pusieran enfrente. Hermione solo lo miraba con asombro, trataba de decirle que no comiera tanto pero este no le hacía caso…  
Harry comió un poco pero seguía muy impresionado por todo lo que había visto ese día.  
Apenas y comenzaban las clases.

-----------------------  
**Aah! que me demoré y me salió corto el cap T___TUu es que ya quería subirlo .u  
pess les digo que me voy a demorar en subir capitulos... por trabajos y tareas del colegio, asi que espero que me tengan paciencia...  
Bueno le puso otro nombre a Cho porque normalmente es así entre los chinos (soy china por eso sé de estas cosas xD) Lien se significa Loto en chino y Cho que enrealidad en Chow es verano. bueno ya saquen su linea de significado xDD  
pesss Despues veran por qué el nombre de Draco...  
nada mas que decir...  
Read and Review!  
nos leemos**


End file.
